the darkness will fall
by ashshea2017
Summary: a love story
1. it's only the beginning

I'm jerry Lawler and I'm Michael Cole then the authority music hits her comes hunter and Stephanie we we would like to introduce newest diva manger and girlfriend of Roman reigns who has match later on tonight then suddenly the lights went out then came on in the middle of the ring was Bray Wyatt I'm here for my revenge you stay away from her here growled she will be mine bye end of the night he laughed lights went dark and came on he was gone

the last match was next it Dean vs ziggler ring there goes the bell ziggler swung at roman and missed down one two only the count of two and Dean got up dirty deeds to ziggler one two three what a win for reigns Ashley refused to congratulate him all of the sudden the lights went Bray music dean heard a screamed in the darkness dean went towards Ashley before he did he got knocked unconscious by Stroman the lights went on she's was gone then they dragged roman out the headed up the ramp dean caught them off strowman knock him we


	2. the prisoner

tie them up both put them both in the limo drive them to the compound meanwhile back on raw they carried Roman to the boiler room he was tied up he woke up and a tall black shadow in a black robe it was taker and the ministry were is she ROMAN growled if the Wyatt's harm her they pay don't worry she in good hands with evil laughter want do you want with me join us never he growled knock him out


	3. nightmare isn't over

mean back at the Wyatt's compound put them in room Ashley was waking up she a a black shadow in the darkness it was Bray Wyatt she was tied up she was Trembling Tear's starting flowing down her face she dont be afraid my little lamb your with me nowhe united her he grab let go of me were Dean she starting kicking him he grab her and put her don't defy me or you punish he let go of her then she spat on him he called Strouman in here tied her up and Bray pulled a sharp sliver needle she screamed no let go of he Pierce her skin. she felt a sharp the room starting to spin she was out. meanwhile on the other side other of the compound Dean. was awake were am I then he saw Bray Wyatt let go of me united him Dean lunged at him tie him up were is she if you harm her you will pay dearly hold him down they knock him out too.


	4. his worst nightmare

Boys bring me her she saw Luke and Eric they grab her were you taking me let go me stop struggling they put her in a room someone wants to see you meanwhile back on raw taker called Bray you ready they headed towards the ring with the lights went out Wait a minute. Cole said the ministry music hits there was there was the ministry along with ROMAN what's going on here there on the titration was Ashley is that you safe Roman I'm scared don't worry babe you will okay I'll find you times up wait no the titration went black no!


	5. her worst nightmare

and Dean took him towards a empty room to tourted him they bound to a wooden beam bray said your going to be a new member of our family your sick dean said Luke make him pay they tourture him meanwhile bray paid a visit to his new sister Abigail Ashley saw bray what do you want go away someone special is comming to get you who she you know him the lord of darkness she was scared to death she screamed no!!! Bray laugh a evil laughed.

Here he comes get her ready boys she was ready she could here the footsteps comming all of the in door was the lord of darkness are you ready my child lets go she started struggling trying to get free she was screaming let go of me please let me boys lets go thankyou mu servant any time master.

What's going to happen next


	6. ultimate betrayal

Bray went back raw to taunt Roman oh Roman were are you he said in the ring here comes Roman he stormed into the ring he gtab bray by the neck were is she he growled were is she he demanded bray said we have a message for you from the lord of darkness we have your fiance she's pregnant with your baby will belong to the ministry by the way we have a surprise for you boys bring him welcome our member dean Ambrose he comes dean here comes dean in the ring Roman said what happened to you dean hauled off and punch him I don't you let's go my leader soon he realized he was brainwashed the lights went off then came on their were gone Roman started back stage he met steph and Hunter I need to talk let's go to my office do you anything about the lord of darkness Roman said steph face turn white honey you okay Hunter said it was back in 99 when steph was abducted by him who is he it's the undertaker he's back with his ministry and back with vengeance how we going to stop him?


	7. new little member

Ashley is having her baby it's a girl she beautiful she said her name is leilane undertaker walked in she beautiful he said soon she will belong to the ministry and the Wyatts no she screamed no not my baby the lord of darkness laughed a evil laughed not my baby they will arrived tomorrow hold your baby close he slammed the door shut she started crying oh Roman were are you meanwhile back on raw in Hunter and stephs office seth walked in you need me boss Roman looked at seth what are you doing here he growled now now boys puts aside your differences we have a problem all of the sudden the phone rang it was the waytts the new era of darkness is comming tommrow he laughed a evil laughed click hanged up the phone the day is finally here they came to get the baby get the baby ready then she left Ashley was the swung open their was dean what do you want it's time she said no she screamed no no here comes the dean grabbed the baby shes perfect not my baby she screamed the baby was crying she lunged at him control her they sedated her they handed the baby to dean she settled down and went to sleep in his arms let's go we have a show to take over they arrived on raw they superstars were in the ring here comes the Wyatts and the ministry on stage we control raw now they said if anyone gets in our way they pay Roman came out were is she were my daughter Roman saw her is this what your looking for if try anything you won't see her again !!! But


	8. the plan

Meanwhile Finn and ziggler was heading towards to rescue Ashley and the baby they have dress as one of his ministry the snuck into the compound you go find Ashley and rescue the baby ziggler snuck behind Rowan and make him passed he put him into a then found the baby in a room crying in the cradle and her up and calmed her down and went to find Finn meanwhile Finn was looking for Ashley he found her in a room on a IV he got her off of it and she was still passed out he found ziggler let's go before they come they got in the limo and sped they headed to the airport were Hunter was waiting for them


	9. safe at last

Meanwhile Finn and ziggler was heading towards to rescue Ashley and the baby they have dress as one of his ministry the snuck into the compound you go find Ashley and rescue the baby ziggler snuck behind Rowan and make him passed he put him into a then found the baby in a room crying in the cradle and her up and calmed her down and went to find Finn meanwhile Finn was looking for Ashley he found her in a room on a IV he got her off of it and she was still passed out he found ziggler let's go before they come they got in the limo and sped they headed to the airport were Hunter was waiting for them


	10. the choice

Bray was talking in the ring about his new member the reigns music hit he got in the ring and lunged at him I want match this Sunday at WrestleMania one on one me and you if I win you will us alone and and you released dean I accept


	11. its over

WrestleMania time here the last reigns vs Bray the bell rang during the minutes they thought Bray was going to win reigns gave him a superman punch one two three reigns Reigns done it he grabbed dean and walked off dean told reigns now that what I called sweet revenge and Bray was never seen again


End file.
